Gintoki Short Stories
by MagnoliaKaki
Summary: Gintoki and Tatsuma having a nice chat under the clouded moon. 3rd Story: Freud says talking helps you feel better
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... time for short stories. There's really no point to them... I write what comes to my mind. So, expect _anything_. I hope you will enjoy them. **

**Title: **Ice-cream I: – Reasons and causes are always simple things

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Gintama wouldn't be as funny if it were mine... and the title is a quote from "Simple People" (Fullmetal Alchemist's Gaiden)

**Claimer:** The ice-cream...?

**Summary:** Shouyou wonders about Gintoki's tastes.

* * *

Gintoki is such a cute child.

One day, I bought him an ice-cream. By the look on his face, I think it was the first time he had ever eaten one. So, he chose randomly.

"The pink one," he told me.

Strawberry.

Children usually take chocolate. But when I asked him, he said he had thought it looked like poop. Some time later, some chocolate entered his mouth and never left. Beware of him if you have chocolate on you.

"It's really good," he kept on saying while we were heading back to the dojo. He looked so happy.

Now, every time I buy him an ice-cream he chooses strawberry. Takasugi says he's not original. Katsura says he's an idiot.

"Only idiots eat strawberry," he said once.

I asked him why. I was curious.

Gintoki answered: "but strawberry is _really_ good. And it's pink. Pink looks tasty, doesn't it?"

I guess I'll never understand him. But that's Gin for you. He says nonsensical things half of the times with such a serious face you can't help but agree.

* * *

**MK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **At night - Horror stories aren't scary until you turn off the lights and try to sleep...

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** T (minor swearing)

**Disclaimer:** Gintama's characters.

**Claimer**: the plot. Shouyou's futon.

**Summary:** The 'let's-tell-a-horror-story' night was the worst day of the week for Shouyou.

* * *

The 'let's-tell-a-horror-story' night was the worst day of the week.

It meant Shouyou couldn't sleep a wink. Kotarou was usually the first to show up, then, a grumbling Gintoki would stomp in and in the very end, Takasugi, who didn't want to admit he was scared and waited for the other two to fall asleep.

The commitments for the next day were generally postponed two days later, given they often slept in and woke up around noon.

* * *

It was one of those nights. Shouyou was waiting on the futon. When he heard footsteps down the alleys he chuckled and couldn't help but smirk as the door to his room opened.

It wasn't Kotarou but Gintoki, Shouyou could tell because of the hair. He stared at him at the child fidgeted on the door, probably thinking he was sleeping.

"I'm awake," said Shouyou with a hint of amusement.

Gintoki jumped. "Oh… hm, you were awake? I didn't know."

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"No."

Shouyou pressed his lips together to prevent himself from giggling. First step: denial. "Ah, _really_? And what do you want, then?"

"I…"

Second step: attempt to create a realistic lie in which his bravery couldn't be called into question. Shouyou wanted to tell him to think of it before coming… but it would spoil his fun. Gintoki squirming by the door desperately trying to find something satisfactory was awfully funny.

"Zura is snoring."

"No way!" Shouyou humoured him. Gintoki was usually the most creative and even dared to tell things no one would believe. He wasn't being inventive, however.

The child nodded. "Yes, he's _very_ loud. Could hear him from the bathroom! So, can I sleep here for today?" He asked ultimately, his voice hopeful. "If I'm not a nuisance."

Step three: the question. Shouyou smiled widely, knowing Gintoki couldn't see him.

"OK," he told him, faking a long-suffering tone, "you can."

The silver-haired boy was strangely enthusiastic as he lay down beside him, seeing he had just told him he didn't want to be a nuisance. The little swordsman snuggled closer, resting his cheek on his chest.

A couple of seconds went by.

"Teacher…" Gintoki began, just as Shouyou had expected. Step four, the last one: telling him the truth. "I, hm… to tell the truth, I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"A dead boy was chasing me. And he told me I smelled."

Shouyou guffawed. He couldn't help it. A zombie telling someone he smelled… _really_. As his laughter died down, he could sense Gintoki radiating annoyance. The dark ball of his head was staring at him.

"It's not funny," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry." His lip twitched upward.

Gintoki didn't say anything for a minute. Then: "I hate you, bastard," but didn't let go of him.

"I said I'm sorry. And children shouldn't tell grown-ups they are bastards."

"But you are," Gintoki replied in chest. That specific area warmed up thanks to the child's breath.

"If I were, you wouldn't be sleeping with me."

"Then, you are a kind bastard."

"A _kind_ bastard?" Shouyou repeated, scoffing.

"Yes." He paused. "Takasugi is only a bastard," he added.

"What did I tell you?"

Gintoki raised his head. "Do not call your friends like that," he recited. "But Taka's not a friend, so, it's all right."

After that, the child got silent and fell asleep after some time. He was going to fall asleep too when the door opened again.

"Teacher…," someone whined.

It was Kotarou.

"Taka is snoring so loudly I can't sleep!"

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. What was going on? Was it the 'everyone-is-snoring' night? They were lacking creativity. He actually enjoyed hearing them out.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course. But not a word. Gin's already sleeping."

The shadow nodded and closed the door. Shouyou found himself crushed from both sides. Kotarou rested his head on his forearm and hugged it. The man felt like a living pillow.

"Teacher…" Kotarou whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sleeping, Gintoki moved from his position and turned to the opposite side. He muttered something incoherent under his breath and curled up. Kotarou was still clutching at his arm when Takasugi showed up.

"Why are they here?" Was the first thing he asked him.

"For the same reason as you," Shouyou replied in a hiss.

"I don't think they are," the child replied smugly, closing the door. "I was wondering if I could sleep here because there's a cockroach in my room."

"Kill it."

"It's not a cockroach, by the way," Takasugi quickly corrected, much to his amusement. "It's a frog."

"A frog?"

"_Ten_ frogs. From the pond in the forest. Do you remember it?"

"Okay, ten frogs from the pond. And you're scared."

"I'm not scared. They're loud."

"Very well… you can. But I'm not sure where," he added, referring to the other two children.

Takasugi managed to push Gintoki out of the futon without waking him up. The sleeping silver-haired child moaned as he tried to find a better position on the cold _tatami_ floor. Half an hour later, he stirred and opened his eyes. The other one was already snoring when he did, drooling a bit over Shouyou's kimono. However, the man was nowhere near falling asleep, seeing as both his arms were hurting due to the children.

Gintoki yawned loudly and crawled over him. He stepped on Takasugi – and Shouyou had the feeling it was on purpose – who gasped and woke up. The man grunted when the silver-haired boy shoved his foot onto his stomach and the other one leaned his elbow on his arm to see what was going on.

"Children!" He wheezed, "you're killing me!"

"Oh, sorry," Gintoki muttered and raised his foot. In doing so, he lost his balance and crashed on Kotarou.

"What the hell are you doing!" Takasugi whined.

"I'm just trying-"

"Get off!" Kotarou shouted, kicking Gintoki.

"Children, I'm not a battlefield, please…"

"Zura, you bastard!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Takasugi snapped, slamming his hand on Shouyou's stomach, who gasped. The suffering man had the feeling he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. "I want to sleep!"

"Children, _please_… listen to me!"

All three stopped arguing and looked down at him. Even if it was dark, they seem to understand they were hurting him. They stepped away.

"Okay…" Shouyou muttered, releasing a relieved sigh. "You can sleep with me if you want, but!" He raised his voice because their shadows had already moved an inch further, each one probably wanting to be the closest to him. "But, bring your own futon. I'm not in the mood to die."

"Yes, teacher," they replied together.

As they closed the door behind them, Shouyou heard their voices arguing while they walked down the corridor. He sighed. Yes, he hated the 'let's-tell-a-horror-story" nights.

* * *

hope you liked it! and review, pwease


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **At night - Freud says talking helps you feel better

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** T (minor swearing)

**Disclaimer:** Gintama's characters.

**Claimer**: the plot.

**Summary:** Gintoki and Tatsuma having a nice chat under the clouded moon.

* * *

"Cut it out, Tatsuma!"

A smile.

As if he hadn't heard him, the youngster kept on poking at his side. "Aw, come on," he sighed, feigning discontent in his voice in spite of his mouth still curling upward in crystal-clear pleasure. "I want to talk," he added. "Let's chat. I'm bored."

Gintoki groaned.

"_Please_."

"Fuck, Tatsuma, it's the middle of the night!" He growled at him, shoving away his finger. "Go talk to a fucking three or something. I want to sleep."

Tatsuma's grin didn't waver. He scooted closer until his face was above his. Gintoki could very well feel his warm breath tickling his nose. "You weren't sleeping at any rate, Kintoki," he stated, snorting soundlessly as his companion turned up his nose.

"You were _moping_."

Gintoki shot at him a blank stare. "I was not," he muttered gruffly after a couple of seconds, pushing him away and causing him to break into a laugh.

"You were!" Tatsuma insisted, his voice muffled by his friend's hand. His smile was growing broader and broader as if his dissent was making him blissfully happy. He sat-up in a cross-legged position and lovingly pinched his cheek.

"You were," he repeated, chuckling as Gintoki angrily slapped his hand away. "You were because I can tell when you're asleep," he declared cheerfully.

One set of disbelieving eyes locked on his face. Tatsuma laughed quietly. "It's _true_! Anyway, you might as well talk with me instead of feeling sorry for yourself," he told him.

A pause. Gintoki raised an eyebrow, awaiting for his friend's final idiocy to be put into words.

"It's more productive."

"Talking to you is anywhere near productive," Gintoki briskly grumbled, facing away from him as he rolled onto his side. His scowl didn't fade, though: he could just about feel his carefree and joyful gaze stuck on his back.

When he couldn't take anymore of it, which was in a little while, he rolled again onto his back and glared at him. His defiant stare fell on deaf ears; Tatsuma sprawled his belly over his, giggling openly.

"Get off!" Gintoki wheezed, struggling to push him away.

Tatsuma eventually settled in a more comfortable position. Comfortable as far as he was concerned, because his elbows thrust brusquely onto Gintoki's belly were bringing about painful whines. But he didn't manage to hold his position for long. Gintoki sat up and roughly pushed him away, casting him an affectionate glare as his friend snorted and began lifting himself up.

"You're such a moron."

"Better than crying myself to sleep."

Gintoki sizzled an indignant puff. "I do not cry myself to sleep."

"Oh, you're right, you _still_ don't," Tatsuma agreed with him, sitting up and in the same time, wiping off the grass blades from his kimono. It was more of an old habit than a real need, since the last time that cloth had been truly clean went back to the beginning of the war.

"Ahh…" Gintoki sighed, falling back to the makeshift bed. "Is there a way to stop you from talking?" He wistfully wondered as he folded his arms under his head. "Bet Zura and Takasugi are more willing to listen to your annoying chatter."

"Yeah, right!" Tatsuma laughed. "Taka is a no-no! He'd kill me in a matter of seconds."

"There's Zura."

"Zura, well… he went with the other party. So, he's about…" the youngster paused, thoughtfully pursuing his lips. Then, he looked at him. "About twenty kilometres far from here, I believe."

Gintoki sighed. He readjusted himself and fixed his stare on the starry sky. The smoke soaring from the torches was faintly clouding it. As soon as sleepiness began to snatch his consciousness away – in a little time; like he had told him before, he was tired – Tatsuma had already moved closer to prevent him from falling asleep. He was patting his shoulder in a pattern, smiling all the way from the left cheek to the right.

"You look like an idiot," Gintoki commented. "And what are you happy about? It's not like there's anything to be glad for. Or killing Amanto _really_ makes your day?"

Tatsuma punched his arm, his smile fading into one less cheery. "Ouch, that's some tough sarcasm you've got there… and you know what? Mine's a strategy. A strategy, that is."

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "That's just another madness of yours."

Tatsuma tilted his head to the right. The same smile was still playing on his lips, as if he was thinking about something gloomily funny. "Maybe I've already gone mad long ago."

The silver-haired samurai eyed him. "That's sappy even for you."

His friend broke into a laugh. "Look who's talking! Mr. poetic-words-to-make-it-all-better!" He shook his head. "When you're talking to Zura, you sound like a fucking old man. You should have stayed home writing _haiku_!"

"You're jealous I'm actually _able_ to say something clever."

Tatsuma sniggered. His interest was caught by something on the ground and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Gintoki was about to speak up, when the youngster talked.

"Say…" he started in a thoughtful voice, his eyes still hanging around as if he was thinking about something else. "What you're going to do when this ends?"

Gintoki made a face at the unexpected change of subject. Tatsuma was hardly one to be serious, even in grim times. He had been always kind of refreshing, given the situation they were going through. The samurai turned his head so that he was looking again at the sky. He idly asked himself why it was like the heavens had been made to make people thoughtful.

Then, he pushed the consideration away and focused on the present question.

"The hell if I know," he muttered.

Tatsuma gave him a look. "That's…" he frowned playfully, "enlightening."

"You think?" Gintoki humoured him. "To tell the truth, when this shit ends, I'm going to enjoy myself in the best way possible."

"Women?" The other one suggested.

"Better." He smirked. "Parfaits."

Tatsuma rolled his eyes. He was smiling, though. "You're the only one who prefer parfaits over women. Well… apart from Zura, who I believe will die as a virgin, seeing as the very idea of sex clashes with his being and Taka, who I believe will die as a virgins too because he's one hell of a dick and scares women away."

"And you, who-"

"-who's trying to save my exquisite body for my first love," Tatsuma happily finished.

Gintoki shook his head. "Poor girl. I pity her. Tell her, will you?" He turned to him. "When you're going to marry, tell her a friend of yours is pitying her. Somewhere."

"Who said you're not going to come to my marriage?"

"Who said you'll know where I'll be when you'll be marrying?"

"Ok, that's true- but who said the opposite?"

Gintoki sighed. "Who said we're going to survive this stupid word, I dare say," he added in a more bleak, and matter-of-fact voice.

Tatsuma made a face. He muttered something about him spoiling the mood; not that he cared. Gintoki liked to talk with him as if they were really going to survive but after a while, his negativity would float up back. It had just happened. Talking about marrying had made him miserable.

He sighed again.

"Sappy old man."

"Shut up."

* * *

**tried something new. I like it more than the other two - let me know what to think. I'm open to criticism! **

**MK**


End file.
